


The Procyon Battle

by CelesteNox



Series: Treasure Planet Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert [3]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002), Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon
Genre: Fake Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incomplete, Mild Language, Self-Insert, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteNox/pseuds/CelesteNox
Summary: (HUGE WIP - INCOMPLETE) 5 years after "The Journey to Treasure Planet", misfortune strikes! Our duo of pirates is separated by war!
Series: Treasure Planet Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997653





	The Procyon Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having nearly escaped an attack, Delia finds herself wounded and alone. John Silver is missing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thoroughly apologize to the Treasure Planet fandom (if there is one), to the creators of Treasure Planet (especially Ron Clements, John Musker, Ted Elliot, and Terry Rossio), and to the ghost of Robert Louis Stevenson for this atrocity.
> 
> If you haven't seen Treasure Planet, or played/watched it's sequel game, Battle at Procyon, this is likely going to be confusing for you. Please watch the movie, it's among the best Disney movies out there.
> 
> This is the third part of my Treasure Planet Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert series.
> 
> This is a huge wip and I'm only posting it publicly now because drafts are deleted after a month on here. I'll be working on it a bit at a time.

" _It was supposed to be a routine stop..._ " she thought, tending to the wound on her upper arm, " _what the hell happened_?" The ship rocked as laser balls hurled into it, knocking Delia off of her balance.


End file.
